Anna Marie Laveau
Anna Marie Laveau No Current RPer History Anna Marie was born on January 10th, 2022 to Maria and Tom Laveau. Her parents had been trying to have a child for a number of years, and were thrilled when her Mother got pregnant. Her Dad and Mom both worked at a small Cajun restaurant that they owned and operated. They didn't make a lot of money from it, though the food was excellent, and ended up working long hours to cater to the customers and pay for both the business and their home. Still, the customers that came were like family and most were regulars. Maria (a lot of the women in their family had this name due to the Catholic influences on their family) continued to work until she was nine months pregnant. Things didn't go quiet as planned and while Anna Marie was born healthy, due to the complications with the birth her Mom couldn't have any more kids. Both Maria and Tom were sad, but also happy they had a healthy baby girl. She grew up active and healthy, helping out in the restaurant where she could. Her parents instilled the value of hard work. She had occasional troubles at school, mostly with her and teachers not getting along, or with her being more interested in what was going on outside the classroom or on different things from what she was supposed to be doing in the classroom. She grew up on the folktakes of Voodoo, but her and her parents were still shocked when she somehow set the dirty dishes to washing themselves when she was eight. Her mom said the locket she has is from some great grandmother that supposedly practiced voodoo. She got her Hogwarts letter, and while she's still skeptical this whole thing might be a hoax, she also understands that she got accepted to a special school (which is helping her parents so she can afford to go) and doesn't want to waste the opportunity that might change her (and her families) lives. Personality Anna Marie is the kind of person who has a lot of trouble admitting she's wrong and trouble letting other people be wrong either. She speaks her mind freely and though that may take some getting used to she also won't lie to you. She's brave and not afraid to step up to protect others she sees as getting bullied. She has no shortage of self confidence (which might come across to others as arrogance), even when it may be unfounded. She's an only child so she's always had to look elsewhere for friends. Due to her growing up in a fairly poor home she learned to appreciate hard work. She tends to look at how valuable things are and has picked up a small hoarder tendency due to her parents not wanting to get rid of things that could be useful since they wouldn't be able to just go buy them if they needed them. She keeps a small bag of odds and ends that she feel might be useful for something eventually (but are probably mostly junk). She also eats quickly like she's worried about food disappearing (though nobody has ever taken her food) because there was never quite enough for her to feel really full. She's naturally curious about how things work, and likes to explore in details. She doesn't necessarily accept things are how people say they are until she sees it for herself. She isn't innately respectful of adults just because they're adults or in positions of authority until she's seen that they've earned that position in her eyes. Appearance Anna Marie is a bit tall for her age and skinny. She doesn't look quite starved (she never was starved) but does look like she could use a bit more to eat. she likes to wear jean shorts (since it's usually so warm in southern Louisiana) along with tank tops and plaid shirts over them. They're working clothes, but they keep her cool enough. All of her clothes are also a bit worn or tattered since most are secondhand or bought used. She has blue eyes and brown hair that she keeps in a short page boy cut so it doesn't get in her way. She has plenty of freckles, which really come out in the sun and most of the time a smile on her face. Her Faceclaim is Raffey Cassidy. Trivia *Anna means: "Favor" or "Grace" or "Beautiful". *Marie means: Wished-for child *Her MBTI is: ESFP-a Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:January Birthday Category:Female Category:Muggle-Born Category:Left Handed Category:ESFP